


got me foaming at the knees

by akirusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirusu/pseuds/akirusu
Summary: and he knew akira felt the same way.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	got me foaming at the knees

His gentle but affirming hands still on both sides of his waist, Akira pulled Goro in closer, and when Goro felt his knees buckle and his heart pitter-patter relentlessly in his chest, his face heated up with embarrassment. He really didn’t have the slightest idea why he was getting so worked up as if he were kissing his crush instead of his boyfriend of 2 years. Though this kiss was identical to the hundreds-- thousands of kisses they’ve shared, he felt like a clueless, pining teenager all over again, just as he was years ago.

His arms still wrapped around his lover’s broad shoulders, the former detective reluctantly pulled back from the warm cavern of the former delinquent’s mouth, a soft whine drenched in desperation leaving him. He gazed upon Akira’s features and his heart skipped a beat, maybe four; his dark eyebrows were furrowed and his usually intense gaze was replaced with a more dazed expression, clouded with something similar to hunger, almost starvation, and when Goro reached up to cup his face, he practically melted into it, pulling him closer once again.

The brunette leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, unruly black curls mixing in with his own brownish-goldish fringe, their lips barely grazing upon each other as he sighed with his eyes shut.

He was never much of a sap. Akira was usually the one to do that, his quiet demeanor suddenly disappearing when it came to reminding Goro just how much he loves him, how he loves him more than the stars and the universe and everything beyond that, he says so many deliciously sweet things to him that he’s surprised he doesn’t have cavities. He was never much of a sap, but he’s suddenly found himself wishing he could live every waking moment of his life exactly like this-- _exactly_ like this; all alone in Leblanc’s kitchen, pressed against the worn wooden countertop, so in love it nearly made him sick, with nobody else in the world but the smug bastard he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with.

And he knew Akira felt the same way. He knew because he tells him constantly, not just with words but with everything he does, from the way he brushes his hair out of his vision and making sure he’s eaten enough every day and waking him up with small kisses to both of his eyelids every morning and, and, and… 

A certain pressure built behind his eyes and he swallowed hard, his body becoming rigid as he gently stroked the other’s cheek with his thumb. He felt a gloved hand over his and he opened his eyes just a bit, only to see his boyfriend smiling. It wasn’t one of his usual childish grins, but one of the smiles he gave him when he wasn’t looking, filled with nothing but pure adoration. Goro realized holding back his tears just a moment ago was fruitless as the world became blurry around him.

Akira planted a gentle kiss on his lips and Goro felt himself unravel. “I adore you,” Akira murmured softly, so softly, “I… I never--” He suddenly choked up as his world became blurry as well, “--never want to lose you, e-ever again. Not again. N-Not… ever, I-I just wish I could keep you here, _right_ here--” He cut himself off, tears trailing down his face, and the brunette felt him squeezing his hand as if he could fade away at any second. “I-I just-- you--”

“I know,” Goro rasped softly, so softly, “I-I… I’m not going a-anywhere, it’s okay--” The other cut him off with a kiss and he suddenly forgot what he was going to say as he instinctively returned the gesture, both hands cupping his face now.

Goro, for his entire life, never quite knew what home was up until now in this moment, but something in the way his heart hammered in his ears told him this might be it. And he knew Akira felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell this is pure projection


End file.
